Murderers and Gardens
by TheBlindRaven
Summary: Many attempts have been made to kill the Firelord, none able to succeed; yet attempt is a crime itself. Zuko-centric, post war.


**Title:** Murderers and Gardens

**Summary: **Many attempts have been made to kill the Firelord, none able to succeed; yet attempt is a crime itself. Zuko-centric, post war.

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **I really don't recommend for people to read the Promise trilogy, but this goes along with the comics, Part 1 to be precise where people are trying to assassinate him.

* * *

His senses dulled by exhaustion, still he makes out the sound of faint footsteps. He lifts his aching fingers to his dreary, golden eyes; shining even without light in the sleeping chamber, and he rubs away the sleep. Sitting up, he looks around, but doesn't see, hear, nor smell anyone near. He ascended, sitting straight with his back against the shimmering gold headboard adorned with fierce dragons. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and stretched; relishing the sweet, numbing relief after his bones _crack _and _pop._

A draft captures his attention, and he snaps his head towards the window that wasn't open before. He gets up, his toes wiggling in the soft fabric of the rug, and he heads towards the door. Knowing that he isn't entirely awake, and not fully capable of fighting if in need of defense, he does a breathing exercise that his Uncle taught him that would enhance his bending. Zuko pushed the door open, and stepped out into the cold world and left the comfort of his warm room. The comfort of his silk sheets where he thought he could sleep, and not be disturbed, and to be safe. Yet he have been proven wrong countless of times.

Zuko saw a black, thin and eerie shadow hurry past his peripheral vision, and quickly moved into a fighting stance. He stood there for what seemed like eons. The light bug's population becoming less and less, his tired bones protesting of his everlasting stance. His head aching and dizzy from looking about for an intruder. Sighing heavily, he got up from this position, let his arms droop and walked towards the garden. The garden his mother dearly loved aside from the turtle-duck pond.

Decorated with cherry blossoms, and chrysanthemums giving off a sweet scent. A water pear tree, moon peaches and bamboo adorned the moon-illuminated haven. Orchids of all kinds, peonies, viburnums and lotus blossoms giving it a relaxing aura, captivating anyone.

Zuko sat down, not worrying about the intruder, and folded his legs in a lotus position. Closing his eyes, withdrawing the world from almond shaped golden eyes, and breathed in his surroundings.

"How can a nation so evil create such beauty?"

Zuko didn't move, or wasn't awed by another being's presence. Even if their goal was to kill him, and their intent to free the world from an unfair ruler.

"My mother planted each and everyone of the trees, bushes and flowers. She wasn't evil," was all he dare answer to the person, who sounded fairly like a girl.

"Why should I believe you when all your nation did was cause misfortune upon my people for generations?"

Zuko turned around to acknowledge the voice whose words dripped with hatred. With the moon barely setting, and the sun almost ready to come up, though it was enough light, he saw a girl who seemed to be his age. She had on Earth kingdom attire, which hid her body from the prying eyes, hungry for young curves and inexperienced bodies. Her brown hair was in a bun, and only visible thing thing was her brown eyes. She sheathed two swords from their neatly woven scabbards. The moon dancing on the highly polished, metal swords.

"I can't fix what is in your mind, what has been put into your head since you were a child. You were taught that the Fire Nation is evil, yet anyone can be capable of great good and great evil," Zuko informed the brown-haired assassin.

She hmph, and walked closer towards Zuko with swift, quite footsteps that barely touched the sod beneath the dewy grass.

"Not going to put up a fight, Firelord?" The brown haired picked up her pace, swords dragging beside her, perhaps killing innocent critters that were not visible to the human eye in the dark.

"At least I get to die looking my killer in the eyes," Zuko asserted, standing up.

"Guess you are," the girl replied, picking up her swords behind her like a pair of stealthy wings, she picked up her pace into a steady run towards Zuko.

Zuko slings his legs, blasting fire towards the girl, which slightly singed her pant cuffs above her boots, but she manages to block it with her swords, forming a 'X' in front if her. She removes them from their current position and slashes them forward, aiming toward his shoulder. He dodges them and they are in an eternal dance. Dodging and turning, together coming as one, moving in sync. They abruptly back up for a short break, gasping hazardously, clutching their ribs from the fierce, stabbing pain.

Zuko sits, grasping his forearm, which has a deep gash. Warm blood trickling down his pasty skin, into the grass. A slit under his scarred eye. The girl was leaning on her swords, which she put together, and formed one and penetrated the grass for a stable cane.

"What's your name?" The least Zuko could know was, who was she.

"Hua."

"So you are with yourself," more saying than asking, Zuko figured.

Hua looked at her surroundings, and took notice of the garden once again. The peonies, and blossoms dancing lightly to the soft breeze. Her face half burned, showed her left side of her face. Her features softened, and he saw a hint of a smile on her face, which quickly evaporated into the air, and her menacing glare was back.

"Look, o'grand Firelord. You aren't safe from anyone," disclosed Hua.

Hua picked up her swords without travail, and looked at Zuko.

"Many will come and try. I'm accustomed to it," confessed Zuko.

"One will succeed, and unfortunately it wasn't me. Daybreak is here, and I don't want to be caught trying to assassinate an important figure to the world. More precisely, to the Fire Nation. You aren't wanted," Hua was starting to limp away. A second degree burn marking her peachy skin forever. And when she is asked how did she get it, Zuko wonders what will she answer.

Zuko got up from the ground not minding the grass stains, nor the blood.

"You're guards are underneath the viburnum bush," added Hua, clumsily climbing the far wall of the palace. And one she was over, he finally acknowledge that he was supposed to have guards protecting him, watching his every move, careful to not let anything happen to the prestigious Firelord.

Zuko walked past the bush, and into his chamber. He settled into his sheets, which quickly stuck to his sweat and blood marred face. For one moment he thought that Hua didn't want to kill him, simply because she could see a reasonable side to the supposedly angered, and mistrusting ruler.

But attempting to kill is a crime itself.

* * *

**Notes: **Do you think I should continue? Or don't. Review please, and enjoy.


End file.
